Ginny Wait!
by Hentai-Dorkfish
Summary: OMG just what you all have been waiting for chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1: Ginny Wait!

Chapter 1  
  
Ginny Wait!  
  
***  
  
"Ginny wait!" called Harry as he catches a glimpse of fiery red hair flowing behind her. "Look out!" he screams as she runs past the Whomping Willow's blows.  
  
***  
  
Harry sits up with a gasp of air. His pajamas are soaked with sweat. He looks over at the four-poster bed next to him. Ron had kicked the covers off and was laying spread out on his bed snoring loudly. Well at least I didn't wake anyone Harry thought as he got out of bed and climbed out of his pajamas and into his clothes.   
  
It was Saturday and another unbelievably hot day. There would not be class today and everyone would sleep in.  
  
That was the fourth time this week he had had that dream about Ginny. Every time he would be following her and she would run down to the Whomping Willow. Just when she was about to be hit he would wake up. Harry had no idea why he kept having these dreams about his best friends sister. He was dieing to tell someone about them but who?   
  
Ron was defiantly out of the question, even though he was his best friend he would still freak out and herd Ginny away from him for weeks. Hermione would tell him to quit worrying about dreams and start studying. Harry even thought about asking Dumbledore but he was too busy and Harry didn't know the new password to his office. There was one person that he could talk to and that was the one he least wanted to ask. Trelaney.  
  
Harry made his way down to the common room. As he reached the last step he was to busy thinking and missed the last stair coming down hard on his leg.  
  
"Shit!" Harry cussed   
  
"Are you alright?" Ginny hurried over to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Yah I'm fine I just wasn't paying attention." He muttered   
  
"You weren't paying attention." Ginny grinned, "I wonder what could have made the great Harry Potter not pay attention enough to make him fall down stairs."  
  
Harry could feel his face and neck growing warm. What was wrong with him, he had never felt this embarrassed before. What was wrong with her! Was this that little red haired girl who was too shy to look him in the eyes? Harry now realized that, that was no little girl standing by him.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Harry asked as he turned away to hide his face from her.  
  
"Oh" she walked back over to the table she had been sitting at. "I had a headache last night so I went to bed early." "So what's your excuse?"  
  
"I just couldn't sleep so I was going to go for a walk." He had wanted to go up to Trelaneys classroom to see what she made of his dreams.  
  
"Oh… um do you mind if I tag along?" she had started to pick up her stuff and realized that the book she had been reading was still on the table. She grabbed it and shoved it into her bag.  
  
"Its pretty early to go for a walk we might get caught." Harry had seen a magazine that Ginny had put into her bag that said 'how to get that guy to notice you'. He also saw a glimpse of the book she had shoved into her bag. It had said Harlequin romance and had a man holding a half naked woman in his arms.  
  
"Well?" Ginny turned around and put her hands on her hips, "you were going out anyway." "Unless you don't want me to go." She had tilted her head looked at him pleadingly. Ginny saw Harry swallow hard and look down, she grinned inwardly.  
  
"No… no, I just didn't want you to get in trouble." harry said quickly.   
  
"Good!" Ginny said cheerfully grabbing his hand and pulled him out of the common room. 


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings?

Chapter 2  
  
Feelings?  
  
"So… where do you want to go?" Harry asked not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I guess we could go outside to the lake." Ginny had let go of his hand.  
  
"Ok" Harry said He could smell a hint of her perfume.  
  
"What do you hear Mrs. Norris?" Filches screechy old voice called down the corridor. " The filthy little brats should be sleeping for another three hours.   
  
Harry grabbed Ginny's hand pulling her towards the door closest to them and pulled her in after him.   
  
"Great, I don't think we could have found a smaller hiding spot." Harry whispered. They must have stumbled into a broom closet. There was barley enough room for the two of them. Ginny was plastered up against Harry her chest heaving from the adrenaline rush.   
  
Harry could hear Filch coming closer but he didn't care. Harry could smell the fragrance of Ginny's hair and could feel her chest against him. His heart was beating a mile a minute.  
  
"Harry." Ginny whispered into his ear, "I think he's gone."  
  
He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay right like this forever with Ginny warm breath on his neck.  
  
Ginny's chest was still rising and falling but now it was all because she was pushed up against the guy she loved since the beginning. She could smell the sweat and cologne that lingered on Harry's strong body. It took all the will she could muster not to kiss him right their but she didn't want to push Harry. She pulled herself off of him and whispered again that they could get out.   
  
Harry slid his arm around Ginny's waist and opened the door. They tumbled out and stood there.  
  
Ginny looked down and said, "It must be close to breakfast, I better go." and hurried off.  
  
Harry took off towards Trelawney room thinking they had only been together for no more than ten minutes and there was plenty of time before anyone would be up.  
  
As Harry started up the latter to Trelawney's room he could smell incense wafting down on him.   
  
"Professor Trelawney?" Harry called  
  
"Why Harry dear, come in, come in." she called to him. "What brings you here so early?"  
  
"Well actually I have been having these dreams lately."  
  
"Well take a seat and tell me."  
  
Harry sat down and told her about Ginny in his dreams.  
  
"Do you know what they might mean?"   
  
Trelawney sat back and her bracelets jingled "Well there are two things that they could mean." "First they may be a death omen…"   
  
"Well thank you but I have to go." Harry interrupted as he stood up. He should have known that was what she was going to say.   
  
"Harry, sit down I'm serious this time.  
  
"What do you mean this time?"  
  
"Come on Harry, I just do that to you for fun!" Trelaney laughed.  
  
Oh thanks Harry thought. "Wait so this is a real death omen?"  
  
"I'm afraid that it may possibly be." "You see it looks like Ginny may get killed unless you try to save her."  
  
"What do you mean 'unless'? Of course I will try to save her if she comes to harm!"  
  
"No you don't understand, you must save her from…" Trelawney stopped.  
  
"From WHAT?" Harry was pissed  
  
"I can not tell you, you must realize… I mean figure it out for yourself.  
  
"How am I supposed to save her when I don't know anything?" Harry yelled, "So what is the other thing this could mean?"  
  
"That I cant tell you that either." Trelawney's eyes looked distant. Harry would have to find out what his feelings for Ginny were before he would understand.  
  
Harry stood up and stormed off. 


	3. Chapter 3: More People

Chapter 3  
  
More People  
  
"Have you seen Harry, er'mone?" Ron asked with eggs falling out of his mouth.  
  
"Honestly Ron don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione said, sitting across from him and Ginny, shaking her head. "No I haven't, why?"  
  
"Well he was gone when I got up." Ron told her.   
  
"Did you Gin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?" Ginny looked up unseeingly   
  
"Are you okay, are you sick?" Hermione looked worried  
  
"Oh, no I'm fine just thinking." She said  
  
"See that's what books will do to ya." Ron said again with his mouth full.  
  
"God your hopeless." Hermione said rolling her eyes  
  
Harry didn't come to breakfast and Ginny hadn't seen him since that morning. It was so hot and muggy in the castle Ginny decided to go walk around the lake. She walked for a while then sat down under a big tree and dosed off.  
  
Harry, back at the dormitories, took his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map and took off to Hogsmeade. He walked around under his cloak looking at the stuff in Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes thinking. He got to the Three Broomsticks and was going to buy a butterbeer then remembered that he wasn't supposed to be there so decided to go back to Hogwarts.   
  
As he got back onto the grounds he walked towards the lake. He watched the once smooth surface ripple and saw the giant squid lounging on the surface. He kept walking and then he saw that there was someone sitting under the tree ahead off him. He could tell it was Ginny and she was asleep. He Strolled over and sat down by her. She looked like a redheaded goddess lying there with the sunlight shining on her face. Harry laid back and put his arms behind his head. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Harry had forgotten that his cloak was still on and flung it off himself.  
  
"Holy crap!" Ginny gasped, "What the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said clutching her chest.  
  
"Sorry." Harry said amused "I have never heard you cuss."  
  
"Well its not everyday your sitting alone then all of a sudden theirs someone laying next to you."  
  
Harry laughed and Ginny sat back again "I said sorry."  
  
"Yah, you look really sorry."  
  
They sat there for a while watching the squid submerging into the depth of the lake.  
  
"So… where have you been all day?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why did you run off this morning?" Harry retorted  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"I went to Hogsmeade and walked around." Harry answered.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked.   
  
Harry lifted his cloak up.  
  
"Oh, of course." She said shaking her head.  
  
"So… why did you leave?" he asked again as he rolled over onto his side and looked up at her.  
  
"I…I remembered that I had some homework to do." She lied  
  
"Sure you did." Harry saw that she was keeping something from him, but he knew that there was no point in trying to force her to tell him.   
  
"Hey, isn't it about time for lunch?" Harry asked   
  
"Yah."  
  
"Man I'm starved! Said Harry grabbing his cloak and stood up.   
  
"Um… do you mind if I come with you?" Ginny asked blushing  
  
"You didn't think that I was going to leave without you!" he said grinning as he bent over to help her to her feet, Ginny blushing even more.  
  
They made their way back to the castle. When they got to the entrance Harry said that he was going to run upstairs and put his cloak away and meet her in a minute.  
  
Ginny started of to the Great Hall when…  
  
"Weasley, just the person I wanted to see." Snarled Draco 


	4. The Note

Chapter 4  
  
The Note  
  
Ginny turned around. Surprisingly Draco minions were nowhere to be found. "Here, give this to Hermione but don't tell her that it's from Me." muttered Draco as he shoved a letter into her hand and started to walk away.  
  
"Why should I? Ginny glared standing her ground "What does it say?"  
  
"Just do it!" snarled Draco turning back toward her.  
  
Ginny stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation.   
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes knowing that Ginny wouldn't give it to Hermione if he didn't tell her. "It tells her to meet me at the library. Ok?"  
  
Ginny glared at him "What are you going to do? I swear if you harm her…"  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to her, God! Just give her the fucking note."  
  
"Ok, ok geese!"  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry growled as he hurried over.   
  
"Oh nothing I was just asking Ginny to do me a favor is all. Right Ginny?" Draco smirked, turned on his heel and strode off.  
  
Harry threw her a questioning look. Ginny blushed and turned away so Harry couldn't see her face.  
  
"Haarrryyy!" A voice flowed down the corridor.   
  
"Oh God not now." Harry mumbled under his breath. He turned around with a fake smile on his face. "Hello Cho!" He didn't understand why she had to start to take an interest in him now. Since those dreams he has lost all feeling for Cho, and finally realized that she was just a snobby brat. The other day Harry had overheard her talking to her friends about how she didn't even love Cedric she had only been going out with him because all the girls were after him. But because of his death she had gotten great publicity by being the deceased girlfriend.   
  
"So Harry do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Cho asked glancing at Ginny then back at Harry flipping her hair back.  
  
Harry saw a smile flicker over her face then fall into a frown as he turned around to find Ginny quickly walking away.   
  
Harry trotted after Ginny saying over his shoulder "I've got better things to do."  
  
Harry reached Ginny as they walked into the Great Hall. They found Hermione and Ron sitting across from each other at the Gryffindor table. Ginny went around the table and sat next to Hermione while Harry sat next to Ron.  
  
"Hello Ginny, where have you been?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I went for a walk and fell asleep by the lake." Ginny said  
  
"Yah thanks a lot you two, I had to spend a beautiful day in the library… studying!" Ron said in disgust and glaring at Hermione.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes "Harry where were YOU all day?"  
  
"Just wandering." Harry said as Dumbledore spoke and the food appeared in front of them. He hadn't realized how hungry he was and piled food onto his plate. He looked over at Ginny she had her head bent down and looked like she was reading something then she looked over her shoulder at the Slytherin table and back down. Harry could feel his heart starting to race, why was she talking to Draco when he came down? Was there something between them?  
  
Ginny sat there thinking if she should give the letter to Hermione or not. She glanced over her shoulder at Draco. He looked like if she didn't give Hermione the note soon he would come over and do it himself.  
  
"Ginny eat something! You're going to make yourself sick if you don't." Hermione said worriedly "You didn't eat that much this morning either."  
  
Ginny grabbed a sandwich and when the boys started talking about Quidditch she turned to Hermione and asked her to come with her to the common room. They left the boys to argue about who would be the next keeper for Gryffindor.   
  
"What is going on with you lately?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Just a lot of things on my mind." Ginny said forcing a smile onto her face to get Hermione to drop it, but of course it didn't work.  
  
"Like what?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well like this." She pulled the letter out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,   
  
Hermione love, please meet me in the library tonight at 8:00pm. Until then I'm thinking of you.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Yours truly  
  
The note was scrawled on regular parchment in red ink and had a hint of cologne on it.   
  
"Where did you get this?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"He told me to give it to you." Ginny said looking at her feet.  
  
"Who did?!" Hermione said flustered  
  
"He also told me not to tell you?" Ginny said feeling like she was betraying her best friend.  
  
Hermione started walking again with a frown on her face. She wondered if she should go meet this guy or not. Ginny wouldn't have given it to her if she thought that it was a bad idea. Plus there would be other people in the library doing last minute homework so it wasn't like she would be in any danger.  
  
"So… are you going to go?" Ginny asked  
  
"I'm not sure." Hermione stated  
  
"If you do want to go I can come with you… if you want."   
  
"Thanks I guess I'll go then." She said smiling at Ginny. I just wish you would tell me who gave this to you." 


	5. The Library 12

Chapter 5  
  
The Library 1/2  
  
When they got to the common room Ginny and Hermione sat down at a table and took out their homework.   
  
"I can't concentrate!" Hermione sighed "Tell me who gave this to you!" she said pleadingly.  
  
"Sorry, I can't, plus its fun seeing you like this!" Ginny giggled  
  
Hermione sighed "Then at least give me a hint." "Is he tall or short, what color hair does he have, is he smart, something?"  
  
"Umm…He's not from Gryffindor."   
  
"Oh… that really narrows it down." Hermione said sarcastically "What year?"  
  
"Same as us." Ginny said mater of factly, turning back to her homework and acting like its no big deal.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione nearly squealed "Come on!"  
  
Ginny grinned "Sorry you'll just have to find out later tonight."  
  
"Fine." Hermione sighed "But what am I going to ware?"   
  
"It's almost 7:30 lets go." Said Hermione starting to pack up her belongings.  
  
"What… why? It won't take us thirty minutes to get to the library."   
  
"I just want to get there a little early." Hermione said nonchalantly swinging her bag over her shoulder.  
  
They walked to the library and sat down at a secluded table in the back of the library. Hermione got out Hogwarts a History and Ginny got out her astronomy charts too finish. There was a couple other students doing homework whispering quietly so is not to get yelled at by Madam Pince.   
  
Ginny glanced over at Hermione who was looking quite flustered and anxious. Then caught a glimpse of movement by a bookshelf behind Hermione. Their stood Draco looking rather pissed.  
  
"Hermione I'm going to go look up something, okay?"   
  
Hermione glanced up "Hu… oh okay."  
  
Ginny grabbed her things and hurried over to Draco.   
  
"What the…" Draco was cut off by Madam Pince's shushing "What are you doing here?" He began again quieter   
  
"Excuse me but she wouldn't be here if not for me!"  
  
Draco glared at her "You weren't supposed to come too." He growled   
  
"Well she wouldn't have come if I hadn't." She said returning his glare  
  
"Fine, but go away."  
  
"Fine I've got to finish my homework anyway." "Oh by the way your welcome." She walked over to another table and sat her stuff down and realized that she dropped her chart somewhere. She went back around the corner of the bookshelf running right into someone and fell down.  
  
"Ouch, asshole watch whe…" Ginny started, thinking that it was Draco she ran into "Oh my gosh I'm sorry I thought I ran into Mal… Someone else." She said looking up into those familiar emerald eyes."  
  
"I've been looking all over for you." Harry said looking concerned and leaned down to help her up. "Here I found this." Harry handed Ginny her star chart.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she dusted off her skirt  
  
"So were you in here the whole time?" Harry asked as they walked over to Ginny's table  
  
"No, Hermione and I were in the common room until 7:30."  
  
"Oh…probably should have gone their first hu." Harry said looking embarrassed  
  
Ginny laughed "Yea probably." "You know what you were hard." Ginny said rubbing her chest.  
  
Harry looked at her his eyes bulging. Ginny realized what she had just said.  
  
"No… I …I Just meant…" Ginny stuttered looking away to hide her face from Harry "Um… So why were you looking for me."  
  
Harry now understanding what she had meant and feeling like an idiot was thinking what to say. He didn't know why he was looking for her he just found himself doing it. "Uh… You were acting strange earlier is anything wrong.  
  
Ginny was hoping that he just wanted to see her but she was wrong. "You know just because in my first year I was controlled by Tom Riddle… I mean Voldemort that I'm going to…"  
  
"No, Ginny I didn't mean anything like that…I…just…" Harry grabbed her hand and she turned and looked at him. Harry saw the tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Gin, I was just worried about you." He said pulling her close to him as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
What the hell is your problem she thought to herself? What had made her lash out at him like that? "No, I'm the one that should be apologizing, I don't know why I said that." She said into his shoulder as she started to calm down.   
  
"That's the first time you've talked about it hu?" Harry said   
  
"Yea." Was all she could manage now realizing that she was in Harry's arms.  
  
"Well I'm always here if you want to talk." He said letting her go when we felt her tense up.  
  
"Thanks." She said as Harry reached over and wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"No problem." He smiled and let his hand fall. "Um… you got mascara running down your face." Not knowing what else to say  
  
"Oh." Ginny turned, embarrassed, and rummaged around in her bag for a tissue and wiped off her face.   
  
"Um, do you mind if I finish up my homework here?" Harry asked, not wanting to intrude   
  
"No not at all." She said occupying herself with spreading out her chart.  
  
"Oh I remember doing that last year, do you want me to help you?" He said trying to get her mind off of her troubles.   
  
"Thanks, I'm not very good at this." She said smiling up at him.  
  
A.N. Bwah ha ha ha who ever said that this chapter would be about Hermione and Draco. Anyway I think that, that ending sucked you can tell that I pulled the last couple lines out of my arse. O well not like I'm getting this published. Keep reviewing or I shall taunt you a second time. (Sorry its really late and I want to go watch Monty Python) So watch out for Ginny's bra! (You will understand that last comment if you keep up on A Different Perspective of Hogwarts which I would have to say is some of our better work.) Except that, that has got to be the worst title EVER You can tell that I didn't name it! Right so keep reviewing and ill love you forever because The Hentai Fairy's story Cardinal Blue is beating me by two reviews although she has 10 chapters and I only have 5 he he he. Sorry Thf I still love you! Don't be mad of I shall have my evil llamas throw flaming cow pies in your general direction! I love you Arvada Goodnight! Steps down from soapbox as if anyone's listening. 


End file.
